MOS transistors, such as IGBTs or MOSFETs, for example, can be used as electronic switches for switching electrical loads. During switching operations, that is to say during switching on and switching off of the transistor, voltage and current changes occur at the load, in current supply lines to the transistor and the load, in a connecting line between the transistor and the load, and also in the transistor itself. In this case, the speed or gradient with which these voltage and current changes occur is dependent on the switching speed of the transistor, that is to say dependent on how rapidly the transistor switches on or off.
The voltage and current changes which occur during the switching of a transistor can lead to electromagnetic interference pulses. The amplitude of the interference pulses is dependent firstly on the switching speed of the transistor and secondly on the interconnection of the transistor with the load, and here in one embodiment on the type and length of the lines. There is a need to reduce the interference pulses which occur during the switching of a transistor.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.